20th_century_fox_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men
X-Men is a UK VHS release by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on 12th March 2001. Description Cast *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier / Professor X :The mutant founder of the X-Men and the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, who hopes for peaceful coexistence between mutantkind and mankind and is regarded as an authority on genetic mutation. Although restricted to a wheelchair, his mutant powers include vast telepathy, which is amplified by the Cerebro supercomputer that he invented with Magneto's help. *Hugh Jackman as Logan / Wolverine :A Canadian roughhouser with the mutant ability to sense others with enhanced animal-like senses, heal rapidly from numerous injuries (which makes his age impossible to determine) and wield three claws extending past the bridge of each knuckle, who has lived for fifteen years without memory of his past apart from his dog tags and an adamantium-encased skeleton. *Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto :An Auschwitz survivor with the mutant ability to generate powerful magnetic fields and manipulate metal. He was once friends with Xavier (with whom he helped to build Cerebro) until his belief that humans and mutants could never co-exist led to their separation, leaving him to develop a sophisticated knowledge in matters of genetic manipulation, which he uses to attempt to mutate the world leaders to allow mutant prosperity. :*Brett Morris as young Erik Lehnsherr *Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe / Storm :A Maasai woman with the mutant ability to manipulate the weather, who teaches calmly and caringly at Xavier's school but has become bitter with other people's hatred for mutants, sometimes making her hate humans in return simply because she is afraid of them. *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey: :A mutant who is the medical doctor of the X-Mansion. She is Cyclops's fiancée. Her powers include telekinesis and telepathy. *James Marsden as Scott Summers / Cyclops :A mutant who is Xavier's second-in-command and the X-Men's field leader, as well as an instructor at the Institute. He is engaged to Jean Grey. His powers include a strong red beam of force shooting from his eyes, which is only held in check by sunglasses or a specialized ruby-quartz visor, which also enables him to control the strength of the beam to fire when in combat. *Bruce Davison as Senator Robert Kelly :An anti-mutant politician who wishes to ban mutant children from schools using a Mutant Registration Act. He is kidnapped by Magneto in a test of his mutation machine, which causes his body to turn into a liquid-like substance. He dies before Jean could save him. *Rebecca Romijn-Stamos as Raven Darkhölme / Mystique :Magneto's mutant loyal second-in-command, who seems completely facile with respect to modern technology. Her powers include altering her shape and voice and mimicking any human being, which is almost secondary to her role as "the perfect soldier". *Ray Park as Mortimer Toynbee / Toad :A very agile mutant and henchman of Magneto. His powers include a prehensile tongue, a slimy substance that he spits onto others, and enhanced agility. *Tyler Mane as Victor Creed / Sabretooth :A brutal and sadistic Canadian mutant mercenary and henchman of Magneto. His powers include a ferocious, feline-like nature, enhanced animal-like senses, fangs and healing abilities similar to Wolverine's, and claws extending past each finger. *Anna Paquin as Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue :A mutant seventeen-year-old girl forced to leave her home in Mississippi when she puts her boyfriend into a coma by kissing him. Her powers include absorbing anyone's memories, life force, and – in the case of mutants – powers through physical touch. Additionally, Shawn Ashmore appeared in a minor role as Bobby Drake / Iceman, a mutant student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters who takes a liking to Rogue. His powers include generating ice. David Hayter, Stan Lee, and Tom DeSanto make cameo appearances. George Buza, the voice of Beast in X-Men: The Animated Series, appeared as the truck driver who drops Rogue off at the bar at which Wolverine fights. Other cameo appearances include Sumela Kay as Kitty Pryde, Katrina Florece as Jubilee, Donald MacKinnon as a young Colossus sketching a picture in one scene, and Alexander Burton as Pyro. Gambit was considered for one of the students at the X-Mansion. Singer remembered, "We thought about Gambit as the young boy on the basketball field, but the feeling was that, if he has the basketball and then releases it and it exploded, then people would be like 'What's wrong with those basketballs?'" Kevin Feige had a cameo as a Weapon X tech, but his scenes did not make the final cut of the film. Trailers and info #X-Men #Me, Myself & Irene #Titan A.E. #What Lies Beneath #Memento #Bedazzled #Men of Honor Video clips Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:X-Men Category:Action & Adventure Videos from 20th Century Fox Category:BBFC 12 Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:The Donners' Company Category:Bad Hat Harry Productions Category:Movies Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo from 1999 to 2010